coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9960 (24th December 2019)
Plot Rita spends the night on her living room floor, unable to move. Her mobile phone slips out of her hand when she tries to call for help. Gary releases Derek when he opens the furniture shop, satisfied that he's no longer a threat. Derek calls him evil. Rita uses a back scratcher to pull her phone over but the battery dies when she dials 999. When her calls for help go unanswered, she keeps herself awake by talking to Arthur. Gail hears banging noises from The Kabin and assumes it's the pipes. Marion accuses David and Shona of stopping Max from seeing her. They're puzzled as he's meant to be at hers right now. Ali is still bothering Maria about Gary. He asks her why he's threatened to increase the factory rent if he's so nice. Fiz drops off items from a house clearance at the furniture shop, including an old rifle. Gary identifies it as an antique decommissioned firearm but locks it in a trunk as a precaution when he finds shotgun shells among the items. Hope is desperate to play with it. Rita gives up hope of being found and sings to herself as she drifts out of consciousness, never expecting to wake up. Jenny rings Mavis in Cartmel to find out how Rita is and discovers she isn't there. She and Mary rush off to Rita's flat. Maria questions Gary about the rent situation. He tells her he's charging the going rate and the threat was only meant to frighten Nick. Shona and David find Max in the Winter Wonderland with his mates trying to flog a stag's head nicked from Gary's shop. Max is humiliated when they drag him home. Jenny and Mary break into the flat and find Rita unconscious on the floor. Max tells Shona he wishes she was dead. Fiz and Tyrone lose Hope while at the Winter Wonderland. Rita is taken to hospital in an ambulance, frail but alive. Jenny decides that Rita will be moving in with her once she's out. Derek is back in the Street. Fiz finds Hope outside the closed furniture shop. Inside, the shotgun is missing from the trunk. Cast Regular cast *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi Guest cast *Derek Milligan - Craige Els *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Marion Logan - Kerry Peers *Paramedic - Rachel Priest Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *10a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre - Bodyshop *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Weatherfield Winter Wonderland Notes *This was an additional episode transmitted on Christmas Eve at 8.30pm. *This episode marks the 1,000th appearance of Mikey North in the role of Gary Windass. *Four of Max Turner's friends and the salesman at Weatherfield Winter Wonderland are uncredited although all have lines of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gary frees a desperate Derek from his bonds; Fiz, Jade and Hope call at the furniture shop to drop off items from a house clearance, including a live antique gun; in The Rovers, a drunk Ali vows to win back Maria and see Gary get his comeuppance; and Marion rails at Shona and David for banning Max from seeing her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,988,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns